Tempat Singgah
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Ini di dunia sana. Tempat Inaho bisa selamanya bersama dengan Asseylum – meskipun itu hanya Putri Asseylum tiruan yang mati di episode pertama. Challenge Sebuah Awal. AU.


"_Naho_.."

Sayup-sayup suara itu terdengar.

"Inaho.."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, mata yang terpejam itu perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri untuk bersiap-siap mengerjap.

"Inaho!"

Ditambahkan dengan tanda seru di belakangnya membuat intonasi suara menjadi lebih tinggi. Membuat mata itu langsung terbuka lebar, dan badan yang awalnya berbaring langsung menegak.

Sesaat suara itu hilang. Namun Inaho lebih memikirkan untuk melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia memutar pandangan, mencari-cari apakah ada yang membuat otaknya bisa menyimpulkan ini di mana. Tetapi karena tidak ada – ia mulai menatap kondisinya. Ia masih memakai baju yang sama ketika ia ditembak mati oleh si keparat Komori itu. Dan dia dibaringkan di kasur putih, di ruangan yang segalanya putih.

Ini di mana?

"..._Inaho_?"

Suara itu berganti menjadi tanda tanya, membuat Inaho sadar bahwa sosok yang menghasilkan suara itu ternyata ada di sebelahnya. Inaho menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, dan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum sosok itu kemudian menjadi lebih jelas terlihat. Ia mengerjapkan mata lagi, dua kali. Kemudian matanya membelalak, tidak percaya.

"_Okisuke_?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEMPAT SINGGAH<strong>

**Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

**Tempat Singgah (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer **: Aldnoah Zero bukan punya Kaori. Karena Kaori bisa memahami Slaine, jadi kalau Aldnoah Zero itu punya Kaori, Asseylum, Saazbaum, dan Inaho nggak bakal dibuat hidup lagi di season 2 /kemudiandikeroyokmassa

**Summary **: Ini di dunia sana. Tempat Inaho bisa selamanya bersama dengan Asseylum – meskipun itu hanya Putri Asseylum tiruan yang mati di episode pertama. Challenge Sebuah Awal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Cukup sampai di situ. Jangan dekati Tuan Putri, Orenjiro."_

"_Hmph," senyuman terulas. "Komori."_

_Dor!_

_._

_._

_Saat itu, ada ratusan perasaan membebaninya. _

_._

_._

_Terlebih perasaan menyesal yang mendominasi, tentu saja. Perasaan menyesal karena ia berakhir seperti ini. Di tangan orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya. Lebih baik dihabisi oleh Saazbaum yang punya jabatan Pangeran, daripada orang tak dikenal yang mereka hanya saling panggil nama julukan._

_Komori. Seandainya mereka diberi waktu untuk saling bicara, pasti ada tindakan yang lebih pantas daripada nyawanya yang dijadikan tumbal permasalahan. _

_Seandainya Okisuke masih ada, tentu akan beda lagi. Okisuke sangat dapat diandalkan, bahkan kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan bertingkah memalukan, dan kalaupun nyawanya harus melayang, ia bisa memilih tempat yang lebih elegan._

_Putri Asseylum. Jika diberi waktu untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, tentu akan ia lakukan._

_Oh._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang Okisuke._

_Kalau ia mati, maka mereka bisa bertemu, kan? Apakah Okisuke menunggunya? Apakah Okisuke akan menyambutnya begitu melihatnya? Apa kata-kata sapaan yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya?_

_Atau.. apakah setelah ia sudah bersama Okisuke, mereka berdua bisa tetap hanya duduk dan menunggu yang lainnya juga?_

_Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tahu. Kehidupan setelah kematian. Ia hanya merasa badannya melayang, kemudian dunia yang hanya gelap gulita mulai memberikan kekuatan pada telinganya._

_Terdengar suara panggilan. Menyeru namanya. Memanggilnya. Siapa?_

_Kekuatan itu mulai merambat naik, memberi matanya kekuatan untuk bergerak-gerak. Akhirnya saat matanya mulai berfungsi, ia segera memanfaatkannya, tidak membuang waktu lagi. Pemandangan di hadapannya mengabur, tetapi kemudian mulai menjadi jelas._

_Yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah langit-langit di suatu ruangan serba putih yang bersih. Tapi, ia tidak sedramatis itu untuk menyebutnya surga. Pasti bukan._

_Dipalingkannya pandangan. Ditatapnya orang yang memandangnya tidak percaya._

"_Inaho?"_

_Ah. Panjang umur, Okisuke. Meskipun tidak pantas jika diucapkan, karena mereka berdua sudah mati._

.

.

.

Seketika ia teringat saat-saat itu. Saat sahabatnya tertarik oleh kekuatan mahadahsyat, dan ia berusaha menahan hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana pegangan tangan mereka terlepas, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana orang itu menghilang seolah-olah seperti cipratan setetes air yang mengenai gedung pencakar langit.

"Okisuke?" Inaho mengatakan itu sekali lagi. "Kenapa kamu ada _di sini_?"

Okisuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tetapi wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan senyum. "Kita, kan, sama-sama sudah mati," katanya ceria – benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspresinya.

"Oh," tanggap Inaho pendek. Ia menundukkan kepala, mengingat saat-saat tangannya yang mencoba menahan tubuh Okisuke terlepas. "Dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu.."

"Hei, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Okisuke menepuk kedua bahu Inaho dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Inaho mengangkat muka lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku tahu bahwa kamu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat hebat, karena kamu juga akan meneruskan tekadku, melindungi Bumi. Kamu melakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa, Inaho."

Inaho balas tersenyum, meskipun samar. "Terimakasih."

Pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok gadis menyembulkan kepala ke dalam. "Bagaimana, Okisuke.."

"Inaho sudah sadar," Okisuke menjawab dengan ceria. "Tunggu, ya, Inaho, akan kuambilkan teh. Kamu kenalan saja dengan dia," katanya dan bergegas untuk keluar.

Inaho awalnya hendak melongo heran, tetapi begitu melihat sosok gadis itu, ia membelalakkan mata, ia sekarang benar-benar meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun terbata-bata. "Se-Se-_Seylum-san_?"

"Eh?" Asseylum yang terpanggil tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Siapa?"

"Hah?" Inaho mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Bisa-bisanya Asseylum tidak mengenalinya. "Bu-bukannya kita sudah seharusnya saling mengenal? Aku bersama-sama denganmu untuk terus melindungimu, kan?"

Aw, itu kata-katanya sebenarnya maut sekali, tapi sayangnya Inaho mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi yang salah sehingga ini pembicaraan yang serius. Membuat Asseylum yang diajak bicara tidak sempat untuk merona wajahnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Asseylum tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya. "Okisuke-kun sudah pernah bercerita, namamu Inaho, kan? Terimakasih telah melindungi Putri Asseylum."

Inaho mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi.. Putri Asseylum, kan.."

"Beliau? Beliau belum ada di sini, beliau belum mati, kok," Asseylum menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku adalah Putri Asseylum tiruan, yang menggantikan Putri Asseylum di hari parade karena beliau tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Dan sebenarnya, aku juga sudah menduga bahwa kematianku juga akan datang hari itu."

"O-oh.." pandangan Inaho menerawang. Ternyata Seylum-_nya_ belum mati. Setidaknya, ia merasa beruntung bisa menepati janjinya, untuk terus melindungi Putri Asseylum sampai akhir hayatnya. "Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Asseylum itu tersenyum lagi, menggandeng tangan Inaho dan membawanya keluar ruangan. "Panggil saja Seylum. Lagipula, aku memang tidak punya nama. Panggilanmu kepada beliau seperti itu.. pasti kalian sangat akrab ya. Bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai akhir hidupmu, Inaho?"

Inaho mau-mau saja dibawa keluar. Meskipun itu artinya Okisuke yang kembali ke ruangan itu akan meledeknya habis-habisan karena sadar mereka berdua menghilang. Tapi jika harus menghabiskan waktu bersamanya – meskipun harus ke dunia ini – Inaho rela melakukannya.

"Entah kenapa.. aku seharusnya kecewa. Namun tidak lagi," Inaho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia seharusnya kecewa dan kesal, dan setengah mati akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa hidup lagi. Tetapi setelah ia melihat Asseylum, rasa-rasanya semua tidak ada artinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ini di mana?"

"Ini? Ini adalah tempat singgah saat kita sudah mati," Asseylum membawanya ke sebuah taman, dan ia berlarian mendahului Inaho, berputar-putar. Benar-benar mirip dengan Asseylum yang asli, dan Inaho menyukainya. "Semua orang yang tewas saat perang akan singgah dulu di sini, tempat mereka menunggu. Beberapa prajurit dan bala tentara korban perang Bumi melawan Vers juga singgah di sini. Namun karena mereka tidak menunggu apa-apa, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung ke alam sana."

"Lalu.. Seylum?" Inaho menatapnya dengan pandangan mengapa-kau-disini.

Asseylum menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. "Aku menunggumu, Inaho."

"Eh?"

Dia tertawa kecil, tawa yang selalu disukai Inaho di dunia nyata. "Setiap ada korban perang di sini, aku selalu bertanya kepada mereka bagaimana kabar Putri Asseylum. Dan mereka selalu menjawab sama – bahwa dia dilindungi oleh seorang anak berambut coklat – yang oleh Okisuke langsung dijawab bahwa itu pasti adalah Inaho."

Bola mata Inaho membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, Okisuke juga menunggumu. Kami berdua menunggumu," Asseylum menganggukan kepala dengan pasti. Senyum tidak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu karena itu berarti tidak ada yang melindungi beliau, tapi hanya saja.. ternyata kita bertemu."

Inaho menatap Asseylum, dan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membuat mukanya memerah dengan senyuman itu. Ia memutar pandangan, menatap ke segala penjuru taman. Taman ini sangat hijau, sangat asri. Ia benar-benar bisa kerasan di sini.

"Kalau begitu, ini bukan hanya sekedar tempat singgah biasa," Inaho akhirnya mulai berkata, setelah dari tadi ia hanya sibuk bertanya dan membiarkan Asseylum terus bercerita. "Kita di sini menghabiskan waktu untuk terus menanti dan menanti, kan? Menanti seseorang – dan kita pasti sudah mempersiapkan kalimat pembukaan saat bertemu dengan orang yang kita nantikan itu."

Asseylum mencoba memahami kalimat-kalimat Inaho. Begitu mengerti maksudnya, ia mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Tentu saja," ia menanggapi. Tetapi kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu, artinya?"

"Artinya, ini adalah tempat penantian, seseorang menanti seseorang, supaya mereka bisa bersama, _memulai sesuatu _bersama..," Inaho menatap ke arah Asseylum.

Asseylum menatapnya, balik, menunggu. Karena sorot mata Inaho jelas tersirat bahwa dia masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seketika kilas balik menerjang Inaho, membuat Inaho mulai menetapkan suatu tekad dalam hatinya. Ia bertekad untuk terus melindungi Putri Asseylum. Melindungi Seylum. Yang ada di dunia ini juga.

"...dan kemudian menciptakan _sebuah awal_."

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur, Inaho?" sebuah tangan dingin yang lembut menangkup kedua pipinya, membuat Inaho otomatis terbangun karena dipaksa menengadah. Senyum Putri Asseylum yang memabuk kepayangkannya benar-benar menghantuinya.

"Ini di mana?" Inaho menatap sekeliling.

"Di taman. Aku berputar-putar ke sana kemari, kemudian kamu hanya memandangku dan duduk, dan kemudian tidur," Asseylum menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya, aku segitu membosankannya, ya?"

Inaho tersenyum sebentar. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak seperti itu," katanya menenangkan. Sama seperti waktu itu, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap memasang tampang tenang dan tidak tersenyum, saat melihatnya menggembungkan pipi.

"Yah, salahku juga sih karena memaksamu keluar padahal kamu harus istirahat," Asseylum mengangkat bahu, ia berlarian lagi dan berputar-putar. Apakah dia tidak bosan seharian seperti itu terus?

"Akhirnya kamu sadar, memang salahmu."

"Inaho!" Asseylum menggembungkan pipinya sekali lagi, menoleh ke arah Inaho. "Kamu menyebalkaan."

Inaho tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Sudah seperti dugaannya, bahwa ia memang kerasan di sini. Ataukah karena ada Asseylum yang selalu dan selalu akan bersamanya? "Apakah aku tidak normal, jika aku membatin bahwa aku bersyukur datang ke tempat ini?"

"Eh?" Asseylum membesarkan bola matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak berpikir seperti itu, sampai tadi. Sepertinya, kamu bisa cepat menerima segalanya yang terjadi, ya, Inaho."

"Sampai 'tadi' itu kapan?"

"Kapan, ya.. sepertinya, ketika aku bertemu denganmu?" Asseylum mengangkat bahu dan tertawa lagi. Tetapi tawa itu sangat sebentar, dia kemudian berhenti dan menatap Inaho. "Begitu aku melihatmu, aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa saja, lho."

Inaho menatapnya, tersenyum hangat. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah langit dan awan-awan yang berarak. Meskipun ia mati di dalam ruangan, tetapi ia berani bertaruh bahwa saat ia mati, pasti keadaan di luar tidak ada awan yang selembut ini.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Inaho menatap Asseylum. "Seylum, apa kamu mengenal Komori?"

"Komori?" Asseylum mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

Oh, benar juga. Inaho tidak tahu nama aslinya. Inaho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sebentar," katanya, kemudian ia berpikir keras mengingat-ingat seperti apa ciri-ciri Slaine. Suaranya? Tidak, itu tidak bisa dibuktikan. Lagipula, ia tidak begitu mengingat jelas seperti apa suara Komori yang menembak matinya itu. Yang jelas, suara itu berat, dan penuh akan kebencian.

Tapi jelas Asseylum tidak akan mengerti. Dan Inaho juga sadar, bahwa 'penuh akan kebencian' itu pastilah karena ia yang lebih dulu mendeklarasikan kata 'musuh' kepada Komori, saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia ingin menyesalinya, entah kenapa itu bagaikan kisah yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

"Uh, ngg.." Inaho mencoba memberi satu deskripsi yang teringat jelas di kepalanya. "Rambutnya putih?"

"Oh, Slaine?"

"Siapa?" Inaho terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Asseylum langsung bisa mengenalinya.

"Slaine," ulang Asseylum sekali lagi. "Nama lengkapnya Slaine Troyard. Dia adalah seseorang yang diselamatkan Putri Asseylum sekitar lima tahun lalu. Sepertinya setelah itu, dia berniat untuk mengabdi kepada beliau, dan kesetiaannya benar-benar luar biasa."

"Diselamatkan?" Inaho mengerutkan kening. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama di dunia nyata, Asseylum berkali-kali menyebut-nyebut tentang nama 'Slaine', hanya saja ia tidak pernah meminta Asseylum menceritakan kepadanya siapa itu.

Asseylum mengangguk. "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, sih," saat itu, ia membuang muka dan entah kenapa mukanya sedikit memerah – dan Inaho tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tetapi ia mendiamkannya – sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Jadinya aku tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya. Putri Asseylum hanya cerita, kalau saat itu pesawat Slaine jatuh masuk ke suatu bangunan tua di Mars. Kebetulan ada beliau di situ."

Lima tahun lalu.. ia masih sepuluh tahun? Slaine kira-kira seumuran dengannya, kan? Umur segitu, dia sudah bisa naik pesawat? Pantas sajalah pesawatnya jatuh, Inaho mencibir dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya, dan ia bertanya lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Naik pesawat dari mana?"

"Maksudnya dari mana?" Asseylum mengerutkan kening. "Dari Bumi kan?"

Eh?

"Bumi?" Inaho membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudnya, dia naik pesawat dari Bumi lalu jatuh ke Mars? Eh, tunggu dulu. Slaine itu dari Bumi?"

Sebenarnya Asseylum agak terkejut mengapa Inaho seantusias itu, tetapi ia menurut saja. Ia akhirnya memalingkan muka, berpikir. "Iya, Slaine itu dari Bumi. Kupikir kamu tahu, Inaho. Dan saat itu ayahnya, memang mengirimkannya untuk belajar mengendarai Aldnoah."

... Waw.

Kenapa ia baru sadar saat sudah mati?

Inaho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu jika dia dari Bumi," katanya. Ya, selain itu, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata orang yang paling dekat dengan Putri Asseylum dan bahkan sampai berniat untuk mengabdi, itu ternyata dari Bumi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Asseylum akhirnya, menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi.

"Yah, dia adalah orang yang membuatku berada di sini," Inaho mengangkat bahu.

"Hah? Masa'.." Asseylum terkejut bukan main, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Slaine itu baik sekali, kok. Maksudnya, ia tidak mungkin menembakmu. Seharusnya ia berhutang budi padamu karena kamu selalu ada untuk melindungi Putri Asseylum."

Inaho menghela napas. "Kurasa seharusnya pada awalnya dia memang berniat untuk berhutang budi. Makanya dia membolehkanku untuk menumpang di pesawatnya pada suatu hari," katanya sekaligus menjadikan itu sebagai perenungan. "Tapi karena aku curiga, aku akhirnya menembak pesawatnya dan berkata bahwa aku itu adalah musuhnya."

Asseylum terkejut sekali lagi, kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Inaho," katanya, kemudian ia menarik napas. "Kamu mengatakan seperti itu? Itu, sih, jelas-jelas bodoh."

"Oh, kamu berani juga ya mengataiku bodoh," Inaho memalingkan muka ketus.

Asseylum tertawa lagi. "Eh, memangnya salah, ya? Apakah kamu tidak bodoh, malah mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kalau kamu menembakku dan kemudian mengataiku musuh, aku pasti juga akan menembakmu balik kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Inaho terdiam. Benar juga, sih. Kalau semisal Slaine memintanya untuk menumpang di Kataphrakt oranye nya, kemudian setelah itu Slaine justru merusak segala peralatannya dan kabur setelah mengatai dia musuh, sudah pasti ia akan memburu anak itu dan menembaknya saat bertemu lagi. Yah, saat itu kebodohannya kumat.

Ia hanya menganggukan kepala. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan itu. Tapi, yah, aku memang salah, sih," katanya pelan. Jahat juga ia.

Asseylum tertawa kecil. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Inaho, dan memaksanya untuk saling bertatapan. "Tapi, karena hal itu, kita jadi bertemu, kan?" katanya, menunggu anggukan Inaho.

Inaho menatap ke dalam bola matanya, mencoba mencari kejujuran dari suara memastikan itu. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membalasnya, karena pipinya tertangkup oleh kedua tangan yang mengunci wajahnya, membuat ia tidak bisa menganggukan kepala. "Benar juga."

Ya, meskipun Inaho _sangat tidak senang_ untuk mengakuinya, tapi kini ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Slaine yang menyebabkan ia bisa _memulai sesuatu yang baru _begitu sampai di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Inaho sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Okisuke.

"Di tempat singgah ini, hanya ada kita?" tanya Inaho, mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa mereka tidak berpikir untuk menetap saja di sini, dan tidak perlu ke alam sana?"

Okisuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, pikiranmu itu masih polos juga, ya, Inaho. Aku memang awalnya juga heran tentang itu, tapi kalau kita sudah mati, seharusnya kita bisa berpikir dengan sudut pandang yang lain, lho."

"Maksudnya?" Inaho mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi, ini memang tempat singgah semua orang. Dan karena tempat ini sangat luas, jadi kesannya saja hanya kita yang di sini. Padahal siapa tahu, di lain tempat ada juga mereka yang sedang menunggu."

"Kenapa _semua orang _yang mati tidak memutuskan untuk menunggu?"

"Menunggu supaya orang yang mereka ingin bertemu itu datang?" Okisuke memastikan, dan begitu Inaho menganggukan kepala menyetujui kesimpulan Okisuke, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi, menunggu itu bukan hal yang mudah, Inaho. Selain itu, itu kan sama saja mengharapkan supaya orang yang mereka ingin bertemu itu cepat-cepat mati saja."

Inaho terdiam. Memang benar sih, apa yang dikatakan Okisuke. Tapi bukan salahnya apabila ia tetap saja tidak habis pikir. Maksudnya, memangnya kenapa – menunggu? Meskipun kalau ia juga tidak ingin menunggu Seylum-san-nya datang, karena ia tidak mengharapkan kematiannya.

"Ng.. aneh tidak, sih?"

"Aneh kenapa?" Okisuke menoleh.

Inaho memalingkan mukanya. "Maksudku, di dunia tempat singgah ini, seharusnya kita bukan berlaku seperti di dunia nyata, kan. Tapi kenapa aku justru seperti ini, ya.."

"Katakan saja terus terang. 'Seperti ini' itu artinya kamu jatuh cinta?"

Muka Inaho memerah. Ia menoleh secepat cahaya, menatap Okisuke. "O-Okisuke! Tu-tunggu, aku juga tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sih," ia membuang muka lagi. "Hanya saja.. er.. ya."

Okisuke tertawa terkekeh. "Santai saja, perasaan seperti itu wajar, kok. Kalau kamu suka, kamu nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Memangnya, di dunia nyata dan di dunia ini, bedanya apa? Bukannya kalau di dunia nyata, cepat atau lambat juga pasti kamu akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Inaho dibuat bungkam. Ia memang entah kenapa, jatuh cinta _lagi _dengan orang yang sama. Rasanya tidak ada perbedaan, rasanya mereka benar-benar seperti saling menduplikat. Sebagai seseorang yang memang bertugas untuk menjadi tiruan, Seylum benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Akhirnya, Inaho menarik napas. "Mungkin juga."

"Kalau begitu, sana, sana," Okisuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mereka sejak tadi hanya memutari kota, dan gedung rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sudah terlihat dari pandangan. "Dia tidak seberwibawa itu, kok. Maksudku, tingkahnya seperti anak-anak, kan?"

Inaho tersenyum dalam hati – hanya dalam hati. "Iya, memang," katanya, dan ia menambahkan dalam hati bahwa ia mengetahuinya _lebih _dari sekedar itu.

Okisuke merenggangkan kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya di dunia nyata tetap tidak berubah. Sudah ratusan kali dalam sehari, Inaho bisa melihat Okisuke merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kalian menungguku?" Inaho membuka topik percakapan baru.

"Kamu jangan membuatku tertawa, tahu. Jelas lama banget lah," sementara tatapannya mengisyaratkan 'kami mati episode 1 dan kamu mati episode 12, bisa-bisanya kamu bertanya itu lama atau tidak?' , Okisuke mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, sejak itu kalian bersama-sama terus?" Inaho menelan ludah.

Okisuke mengangkat alis, kemudian tersenyum meledek. "Oh, gitu. Kamu cemburu?"

"Ya-Yang benar saja!"

"Yaampun, Inaho, kamu sudah berubah, ya. Sepertinya dulu kamu tidak pernah membuat dirimu sendiri serendah ini, deh."

"A-apa maksudmu?" muka Inaho semakin memerah.

Okisuke tertawa. "Iya, kami memang berkenalan, lalu bersama-sama karena kami, kan, sama-sama menunggumu. Lagipula, itu sama sekali tidak penting, tahu. Maksudku, dia tidak mungkin menolakmu.. menurutku."

Inaho menarik napas diam-diam.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menduga, bahwa kisah yang sudah dipersiapkan itu ternyata berlangsung sangat cepat. Dengan mudah, Inaho dan Asseylum sudah bersama-sama ada di taman belakang ruma sakit.

Inaho memandangi Asseylum yang tertawa-tawa dengan polosnya.

"Seylum," panggil Inaho perlahan.

"Ya?" Asseylum menoleh, ia berhenti berputar, menatap Inaho penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Inaho menelan ludah. Tidak ada yang perlu ditahan. Ia hanya perlu mengucapkannya, ia hanya perlu menyatakannya. Itu saja. Tidak ada lagi apapun itu, langit atau pun bumi, yang akan menghalanginya. Yang jelas, ia akan mengucapkannya.

"Ma-maukah kamu.. _menjadi milikku_?"

Bola mata yang polos itu berubah menjadi melebar tidak percaya. Asseylum membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan Inaho balas menatapnya seperti itu ketika melihat air mata bergulir turun dari pipinya.

Saat itu, Inaho tidak tahu bahwa satu kilas balik muncul di dalam diri Asseylum. Kilas balik yang membuatnya teringat kepada seseorang di dunia nyata, seseorang yang mengabdikan diri dan siap sedia mengorbankan nyawa demi seorang yang sedang ia tiru ini.

"He-hei, kenapa?" Inaho tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang panik. Apakah pembicaraan ini buruk? Ataukah perasaan ini memang menderitakan mereka berdua?

"Pe.."

"Ya?"

Asseylum menggigit bibirnya. Ia menepiskan tangan Inaho yang mencoba mendekat. "Pengkhianat!" katanya keras-keras, kemudian ia berlari masuk cepat-cepat.

Inaho terpaku. Terutama saat mendengar jeritan itu, dan dia melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk Asseylum. Memangnya apa yang salah dari perkataannya? Oke, iya, sih, memang Inaho _menembaknya_. Hanya saja, Inaho tidak melihat apa yang buruk dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Begitu Inaho masuk rumah sakit, ia tidak menemukan Asseylum dan Okisuke. Inaho menghela napas. Sudah jelas bahwa sekarang mereka berdua sedang berbicara – entah membicarakan apa, tapi pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kalimat penembakannya tadi. Yah, Inaho sudah membayangkan berapa lama mereka menunggu dan pastinya mereka memang sudah berteman dekat, sehingga ia juga mencoba untuk bersikap wajar dengan itu semua.

Inaho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah sakit saja. Ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong. Okisuke pernah bercerita, bahwa jika ia memutuskan untuk tetap menetap di dunia singgah ini, ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjelaskan seperti apa dunia ini, jika ada orang lain menanyakan kepadanya.

Padahal jujur saja, Inaho belum pernah melihat orang lain, selain Okisuke dan Seylum.

Seketika, sekitar lima belas meter di ujung lorong, terlihat sebuah cahaya yang berkumpul di satu titik. Inaho menyipitkan mata. Cahaya itu silau sekali, dan kemudian terlihat sosok seseorang, bersamaan dengan cahaya itu perlahan-lahan memudar.

Inaho menyipitkan matanya lagi, untuk melihat sedikit lebih jelas.

Berbeda dengannya yang tidak langsung bangun begitu datang ke dunia ini, orang itu langsung tergerak kesadarannya, dan terbatuk-batuk. Inaho berjalan lebih cepat, saat orang yang tadinya terlentang itu sudah mulai terduduk.

Begitu sadar bahwa Inaho mulai mendekat, orang itu menoleh.

"..Eh?" Inaho membelalakkan matanya.

Orang itu tidak kalah terkejutnya menatap Inaho. Dia mengucapkan suatu kata yang terpikirkan pertama kali di kepalanya dengan terbata-bata – dan Inaho tahu kata apa yang akan orang tersebut ucapkan.

"O-_Orenjiro_?"

Panggilan yang tercetuskan dan mengalir begitu saja saat mereka _pertama kali_ bertemu dahulu – panggilan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Okisuke menatap Asseylum yang sedang ada di sebelahnya, sejak tadi menunduk terus.

"Jadi? Sudah bisa cerita?" Okisuke mulai angkat bicara, setelah mereka sudah sekitar beberapa menit berjalan lurus saja menjauhi rumah sakit.

Asseylum menghela napasnya, tetapi di mulutnya tidak terucap sepatah katapun.

Okisuke memaklumi, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Kenapa kamu mengatainya 'Pengkhianat'? Memangnya, dia melakukan apa?"

Asseylum semakin menunduk. Ini memang kerjaan mereka berdua seharian, mereka akan berkeliling mengitari kota setiap pagi, sepanjang hari. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal, yang bertanya ini di mana. Kemudian setelah orang-orang itu mengetahui bahwa ini adalah tempat singgah, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk menghilang saja, melanjutkan 'perjalanan'.

Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak bermaksud mengatai refleks seperti itu. Pengkhianat bisa jadi merujuk kepada Inaho yang sebenarnya _tidak_ menyukainya. Inaho yang sudah jelas langit seisinya mengetahui bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati dengan Tuan Putri Vers Asseylum Vers Allusia, bukan dengan ia yang hanya Seylum-tiruan.

Pengkhianat bisa jadi merujuk kepada Inaho yang menggunakan ia sebagai pelampiasan, sebagai pelarian. Sebagai penyimpangan akan ketetapan hatinya yang seharusnya setia kepada Tuan Putri Vers Asseylum Vers Allusia, dan bukan justru kepadanya.

Pengkhianat bisa jadi merujuk kepada Inaho yang seharusnya menyatakan perasaannya dan memberikan seluruh jiwa raga dengan perasaan ingin melindungi, kepada Tuan Putri Vers Asseylum Vers Allusia, bukan kepada dirinya. Seharusnya bukan ia.

"Aku tahu kalau Tuan Putri Asseylum itu pasti menyukai Inaho juga. Aku yakin itu," Seylum mengatakannya dengan lirih. "Aku padahal tahu. Tapi aku tetap melakukan kebiasaannya di depan Inaho, tetap berputar-putar dan membuat Inaho membuang segalanya yang ia ingat tentang Tuan Putri, kemudian berpaling kepadaku. Padahal aku tahu bahwa Tuan Putri pasti juga menyukainya."

Bola mata Okisuke membesar.

Seylum mulai terisak. "Selama aku melakukan apa yang Tuan Putri lakukan, aku tahu pasti Inaho akan mulai memandangku seperti beliau. Aku melakukannya, dan sebenarnya semata-mata itu supaya Inaho menyukaiku. Padahal Inaho itu sudah milik Tuan Putri. Padahal aku sudah tahu.."

"Seylum.." Okisuke mulai memang gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak sangat rapuh itu, tidak percaya. Sementara Seylum mulai berhenti berjalan, ia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan air mata pun membanjir.

"Lagipula, padahal aku sudah tahu bahwa aku _menyukai Slaine_.." air mata Seylum pun tak terbendung lagi, ia mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menumpahkan segalanya di hadapan Okisuke. "Sejak pertama kali aku diperkenalkan kepadanya oleh Tuan Putri, aku mulai menyukainya, dan aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya."

Sebenarnya, Okisuke bingung di mana inti permasalahan ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua itu saling suka, hanya saja mereka saling menahan diri satu sama lain karena sudah menetapkan sejak awal di mana perasaan mereka seharusnya ada.

Inaho juga pastinya sudah sadar diri, bahwa dia sebelumnya menyukai Putri Asseylum. Sama dengan Seylum yang sekarang mengakui bhawa dia sebelumnya menyukai Slaine. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika perasaan itu tidak kesampaian karena toh, mereka berdua ada di dunia yang berbeda sekarang. Dan mereka saling menyukai. Seharusnya tidak perlu saling menutupi lagi.

Okisuke menarik napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ternyata kalian sudah saling suka? Tidak ada yang peduli kalian sebelumnya suka siapa, kan? Kalau Inaho _pada detik ini _menyukaimu? Dan kamu juga sama... kan?"

Seylum terdiam.

Pengkhianat. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, yang ia jeritkan, yang ia pekikkan di depan Inaho itu, bukan ia arahkan kepada Inaho.

Pengkhianat itu merujuk kepada_nya_.

"Tidak perlu menyesalinya, tahu. Ini, kan, hanya dunia tempat singgah, jadi tidak perlu memikirkan yang ribet-ribet," Okisuke memasang senyum. "Ayo, kembali ke rumah sakit, dan kamu bisa mengatakannya terus terang apa yang kamu pikirkan. Kemudian sesuka kalian saja, mengalir seperti air."

Seylum menganggukan kepala. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Okisuke memang benar – apa perkataannya barusan. Ia bisa mengajak Inaho untuk saling berbicara, dan mereka akan membuat kesimpulan sendiri nantinya.

Apakah mereka _tidak _melakukannya, –

– atau memutuskan untuk _membuat awal _bersama.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Inaho menghampiri orang itu yang sedang meneguk habis teh yang ia buat secara cuma-cuma. Ya, orang itu. Orang yang menembaknya mati, ternyata kena karma juga.

Slaine.

"Hm. Terimakasih, Orenjiro," Slaine menatapnya dengan tampang tidak rela karena mengucapkan terimakasih.

Inaho mengangguk pendek, menerima gelas kaca yang isinya sudah habis, yang disodorkan oleh Slaine tadi. "Sama-sama, Slaine.. maksudku, Komori," Inaho mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak enak juga kalau memanggil dengan nama asli, karena aku terlanjur mengenalmu dengan nama panggilan yang aku berikan itu."

Inaho meletakkan gelas di atas meja kecil. Pandangan Slaine mengikutinya terus. "Jadi.. ini di mana?" tanya nya.

Inaho menghela napas. "Ini tempat singgah orang-orang sebelum mati. Kalau kamu tidak betah di sini dan ingin langsung ke alam sana, tidak apa-apa juga. Semua terserah, kok."

Slaine mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Inaho mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Ia mengira Slaine akan bertanya lebih lanjut dan memasang ekspresi bingung yang sama sepertinya, karena masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi ia memakluminya juga.

Yah, ia memakluminya karena Slaine adalah abdi yang setia kepada Putri Asseylum, sih. Sebagai seorang yang mengabdikan diri kepada orang besar yang jabatannya tertinggi di planet itu, pastilah Slaine juga sudah dilatih untuk memahami dengan cepat, tidak banyak bertanya apabila situasi sedang terjadi, dan mencoba mencari jawaban dengan melihatnya sendiri.

Inaho membuka mulut, membuat Slaine menoleh. Sebenarnya, Inaho ingin menanyakan kenapa Slaine bisa mati, tetapi pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari itu jawabannya. Yang jelas, Slaine pasti mati karena melindungi Putri Asseylum. Sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan.

Karena semula ia ingin bertanya mengapa Slaine bisa mati, ia jadi mengingat alasan ia mati. Ia mati karena ditembak Slaine. Lebih baik ia mengganti pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan itu saja.

"Kenapa kamu menembakku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Slaine menelan ludah. Sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat di luar, ia membatin. Pembawaan Inaho itu sangat tenang dan terkendali. Tidak sepertinya yang terburu-buru dan bisa saja suatu saat kehabisan nafas karena terlalu mengejar sesuatu. Bahkan ketika Inaho menembak pesawatnya, ia juga melakukan itu dengan sangat tenang seolah yang ia lakukan itu benar. Ia tidak pernah tahu itu benar atau salah, hanya saja ia adalah pihak yang dirugikan saat itu.

Slaine menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Ng.." ia mencoba mengatur kata-katanya.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Seylum-san?" Inaho mencoba menebak. Tetapi karena tidak sabaran, ia justru terdengar terburu-buru. "Kita jelas _saat itu _saling ingin melindunginya, kan? Apakah kamu menembakku karena takut akan terjadi perpecahan cinta segitiga?"

Slaine menatapnya. "Kamu bodoh, ya? Di tengah-tengah perang memikirkan seperti itu?" tukasnya.

Inaho diam saja, ia jadi berpikir. Ia memang jatuh hati pada Putri Asseylum, di tengah-tengah perang. Karena saat itu ada saat-saat mereka bisa beristirahat, ia bisa sempat mengobrol tenang dan mengalami perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin berbeda dengan Slaine. Di pikirannya tidak ada kata santai. Memang selalu sok sibuk anak ini.

"Lalu?" Inaho balas bertanya.

Giliran Slaine yang terdiam. "Maksudku, aku tidak mungkin menembakmu kalau aku tahu kamu bermaksud untuk melindungi Putri Asseylum. Kamu tahu aku pakai pesawat Mars, sudah pasti aku membelanya, kan?"

"Mana aku tahu hal seperti itu," kilah Inaho. "Lagipula, aku tahu kamu dari Bumi – meskipun terlambat, sih, saat itu aku mengira kamu orang Mars. Persoalannya, aku juga tahu kalau Mars yang membunuh Seylum-san, sehingga aku berpikir jika kamu ingin memastikan Seylum-san hidup, ingin menemuinya, dan kemudian membunuhnya."

Slaine terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memasang tampang tersinggung. Inaho menatapnya, sadar bahwa hipotesisnya salah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu di tengah perang, wajar kalau ia curiga pada setiap orang tak dikenal.

"Jadi," Slaine mulai menyandarkan badannya. "Kamu berpikir bahwa orang sudah _menyelamatkan_ kalian semua dari tembakan di pulau terpencil itu, _menerima bantuanmu _untuk menghabisi lawan yang _seharusnya_ jadi rekan perangku, bertindak sendirian dan _jelas _tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda membela Mars itu sendiri, adalah orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, orang yang mengikuti perintah atasan seperti boneka dan bukannya bergerak sendirian, orang yang tidak tahu apabila planetnya sendirilah yang mengincar Putri Asseylum? Begitu?"

Inaho meringis sedikit mendengar serangan Slaine. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, sementara Slaine sibuk mengatur napas karena berbicara dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Kamu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang itu _tahu_ apabila orang yang ada di dalam Kataphrakt Oranye adalah orang yang paling berperan dalam melindungi Putri Asseylum, setidaknya orang tersebut sudah mengakui hal itu tahu!"

Inaho baru mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi isyarat supaya Slaine diam, tetapi Slaine mulai menyerbu lagi.

"Dan kamu pikir orang itu tidak ada di Mars? Dan kamu pikir orang yang _kelihatan sekali _datang hanya demi meneruskan misinya melindungi Putri Asseylum, hanya demi menyelamatkan Putri Asseylum tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan planetnya, tanpa peduli hukuman yang akan ia terima karena berkhianat, itu ingin memastikan beliau hidup, ingin menemuinya, dan kemudian membunuhnya?"

"Iya, iya," Inaho mulai menyanggah, tetapi tidak ada kata pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga kalau kamu itu cerewet."

"Lalu setelah orang itu selesai membantu Kataphrakt Oranye, ia baru sadar bahwa orang di dalam itu ternyata memanfaatkan Tuan Putri! Kamu pikir orang yang sudah datang dengan mempertaruhkan jiwa-raga itu tidak merasa terkhianati?"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar melankolis," potong Inaho, membela diri. "Selain itu, aku tidak memanfaatkan Seylum-san..."

"Siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan 'Apakah kamu bermaksud _memanfaatkan_ Tuan Putri untuk kepentinganmu?' dengan sederet kalimat 'Kalau memang _iya_, masalah buatmu?'?"

Inaho sekuat tenaga menahan mukanya yang memerah. Ia berdehem, berusaha menjaga agar tetap dalam kondisi yang tenang dan terkontrol. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjawab seperti itu.."

"Terus saja _ngeles_-nya," sindir Slaine. "Memangnya, kamu tidak merasakan apa-apa, setelah kamu membiarkan orang lain _menumpang _di pesawatmu dan membantu mengalahkan musuh yang seharusnya itu rekanmu, kemudian orang itu menembak pesawatmu jatuh dan mengatakan bahwa 'Kamu musuhku'?"

Ukh.. saat itu. Inaho mengingat hal itu lagi, terutama saat ia mengatakannya pada Seylum. Seylum sendiri mengatainya bodoh secara langsung begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Kamu tidak berpikir apa-apa, bertemu dengan orang yang kamu pikir orang itu adalah penggantimu melindungi Tuan Putri, tetapi ternyata mendengar sendiri dari orang itu bahwa Tuan Putri hanya _dimanfaatkannya_, dan kemudian _menembakmu_?"

"Kamu tidak capek mengatakan suatu kalimat dengan menggebu-gebu begitu?" Inaho memotong sekali lagi. Ia tahu, bahwa jika ia tidak membela diri dengan alasan logis, Slaine bisa membunuhnya dengan kata-kata karena telinganya sudah hampir ambruk, kehilangan tenaga karena kelelahan mendengarkan. Kenapa Seylum-san bisa tahan dengan orang ini, sih. Selama lima tahun lagi. Ia saja lima menit sudah mau mati.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa tidak ada celah bagimu untuk menyalahkanku yang menghilangkan nyawamu," tandas Slaine.

"Aku hanya menjatuhkan pesawatmu, sementara kamu mengambil nyawaku. Adakah keadilannya?"

Slaine menegakkan duduknya. "Seandainya kamu masih di dalam Kataphrakt, aku juga pasti hanya akan menjatuhkannya!"

"Tapi setidaknya kamu bisa tembak aku di kesempatan lain. Kesempatan di mana aku memakai Kataphrakt, dan kamu memakai pesawat. Di situ kamu boleh menembakku."

"Kamu bisa memberi kesempatan pada orang yang sudah kamu percayai dan kamu persilakan menumpang, yang kemudian mengkhianatimu dengan berkata bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkan seseorang yang kamu lindungi mati-matian, sebelum kemudian menembakmu jatuh dan mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah musuh? Kamu bisa tidak menahan diri untuk menembak seorang musuh yang sudah memperlakukanmu _sedemikian rupa seperti itu_?"

"Jangan mulai melankolis lagi. Iya, iya," Inaho tidak mempunyai jalan lain selain mengalah.

Slaine membuang muka. Ia menyandarkan badannya lagi. "Meskipun aku mati, tapi setidaknya aku puas akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu mengerti soal ini."

"Hm," Inaho hanya menggumam. Lama juga mereka berdebat, meskipun inti sebenarnya hanya ia dipaksa menerima semprotan lawan bicaranya. Tapi, sebelum itu Inaho juga sudah bisa membenarkan bahwa ada kesalahannya juga, mengapa ia berakhir di tangan Komori ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu. Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" Slaine angkat bicara, topik baru dimulai.

Inaho menoleh. "Namaku Kaizuka Inaho. Tapi itu tidak penting untukmu. Panggil saja aku Orenjiro seperti biasa."

"Memang itu niatku," Slaine menghela napas.

Setidaknya, ini _awal _baru bagi mereka. Meskipun mereka sangat sengit dan sebenarnya hanya bertengkar, tetapi ini _pertama kali _mereka berdua diberi kesempatan untuk saling berbicara.

Inaho berpikir seperti itu sambil sedikit mengulum senyum dalam hati, sebelum kemudian tirai terbuka.

.

.

.

Seylum dan Okisuke kembali ke rumah sakit, ketika mendengar suara percakapan Inaho dengan seseorang – yang tadi memang bertatapan dengan Inaho itu. Okisuke mengerutkan kening, tidak bisa mereka-reka siapa orang yang sedang diajak bicara Inaho. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara Inaho seolah-olah mereka sedang berdebat dengan sengit saja – meskipun itu memang benar.

Okisuke berpikir-pikir lagi. Calm? Inko? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti akan saling berpelukan, bukannya perang mulut. Oke, memang, ia sedang berjalan menuju sumber suara itu sehingga cepat atau lambat ia juga akan mengetahuinya, hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk menebak-nebak, sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

Lain lagi dengan Seylum begitu mendengar suara yang membalas perkataan Inaho. Suara itu sudah sangat ia kenal. Sudah _sangat _ia kenal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Se-Seylum?" Okisuke mengerjapkan mata cepat, menyusul. Namun Seylum sudah membuat jarak di depannya agak lebar. Seylum berjalan semakin cepat. Dan cepat.

Suara itu... tidak salah lagi.

.

.

.

"_Nana, perkenalkan," tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka seiring dengan perkataan Tuan Putri Asseylum yang membuka pintu. Di sampingnya ada seseorang sebaya mereka, berambut abu-abu. Wajah itu membentuk ekspresi terkejut, telihat dari matanya yang membelalak. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat orang yang sama persis dengan Tuan Putri yang ada di sebelahnya itu._

_Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Tuan Putri Asseylum, yang tadi dipanggil Nana, mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mereka berdua. "Ya, Tuan Putri?"_

_Putri Asseylum tersenyum, memasang senyum menawan. Padahal umurnya barulah sepuluh tahun, namun sudah benar-benar mempunyai bakat sebagai seorang putri. Tangannya terangkat, mempersilakan supaya ia bisa menoleh menatap orang berambut abu-abu di samping kanannya._

_Sesuai perintah, Nana menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sesosok bocah – yah, ia memang juga bocah karena kelihatannya mereka sebaya – tersebut. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya._

"_Namanya Slaine Troyard," kata Putri Asseylum. "Panggil saja Slaine. Aku sudah berbicara banyak dengannya, lebih baik kau juga, Nana. Supaya kita bisa benar-benar mirip. Agar tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya, iya, kan?"_

_Nana memasang senyum. Putri Asseylum membalas senyuman itu, kemudian dia undur diri dan keluar sebelum menutup pintunya._

_Slaine tidak berniat untuk bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia masih menatap gadis seratus delapan puluh derajat di depannya dalam diam. Begitu pula Nana, ia tidak berniat – sama sekali tidak berniat, karena meskipun ia hanyalah tiruan, tapi ia juga punya harga diri sebagai seorang putri – untuk beranjak dari duduknya._

_Mereka saling memandang._

_Memikirkan bagaimana kira-kira awal yang cocok untuk pembukaan mereka._

.

.

.

Seylum membuka tirai yang memang menjadi sekat salah satu bilik di ruangan itu. Ia membuka dengan cepat, dan melihat Inaho yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur putih tersebut mengangkat kepala memandangnya. Tetapi ia tidak membalas tatapan Inaho. Matanya menatap ke arah seseorang yang sedang terduduk di ranjang itu.

Lantas, orang tersebut dengan cepat menegakkan badannya, matanya terbuka lebar.

"N-_Nana_?"

"Slaine," Seylum mengatakan itu terbata-bata.

Slaine masih terkejut, tetapi kemudian memasang senyum khasnya. "Oh, iya, benar juga. Kamu ada di sini, ya," katanya. Ia menatap ke arah Inaho. Inaho menganggukan kepala saja, tahu bahwa Slaine bertanya apakah mereka saling mengenal.

"Karena Seylum, aku tahu namamu. Itu jawabannya mengapa aku bisa tahu namamu, Komori," Inaho mengangkat bahunya. Ia menatap Seylum, dan menatap Slaine lagi. "Tadi, kamu memanggilnya apa?"

Slaine mengangkat alis. "Oh, lupakan. Itu hanya panggilan yang diberikan Mars untuk membedakan antara dia dan Putri Asseylum. Di sini, kamu panggil saja seperti biasanya, Orenjiro."

"Tadi apa? Nana?" Inaho sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia kelewat penasaran.

Slaine sepertinya tidak ingin menceritakan tentang itu, tetapi Okisuke yang sejak awal juga datang bersamaan dengan Seylum ikut tertular. "Jadi, nama aslimu itu Nana?" membuat Slaine akhirnya melempar pandangan kepada Seylum.

Seylum menatap Inaho. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tak apa lah, Slaine. Kuceritakan saja," katanya.

.

.

.

_Nana tersenyum sedikit, ia menarik napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Hai, Slaine."_

_Slaine menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap balik. "Ng.. hai.. Tuan Putri Asseylum?"_

_Nana tertawa kecil. "Panggil saja aku Nana. Itu nama yang diberikan beliau kepadaku, karena aku tidak punya nama. Sejak lahir, aku sudah ditetapkan sebagai tiruan Putri Asseylum, karena memang fisik kami sangat dan sangat mirip, padahal aku sebelumnya hanyalah warga biasa."_

"_Oh," tanggap Slaine. "Bagaimana pun, saya tetap berterimakasih. Tuan Putri Asseylum telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya. Karena itu, saya akan sepenuhnya berada di samping beliau untuk melindunginya. Tentu saja Anda juga masuk hitungan, Nana-san."_

"_Nana saja," Nana memperingatkan. Meskipun fisiknya sangat mirip, rambut kuning terang yang digerai berantakan yang membuatnya cantik alamiah, namun auranya tentu saja berbeda. "Karena Nana itu bukan nama, Slaine, aku katakan kepadamu lagi. Panggil saja aku Nana."_

"_Nana.." Slaine mengucapkan dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajukan kata tanya 'Mengapa?' tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Sama seperti di depan Putri Asseylum, ia ada untuk dilihat dan hanya berkata jika diminta, bukan untuk didengar. Ia tidak boleh memancing dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengundang banyak kalimat penjelasan._

_Nana tersenyum. "Dan perlakukan aku sama seperti Putri Asseylum hanyalah jika kita berada di tempat umum saja, Slaine. Kamu boleh bersikap bebas seperti biasanya. Lagipula, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa, anggaplah aku temanmu."_

_Anggaplah sebagai teman. Butuh waktu bermenit-menit bagi Slaine untuk membiasakan diri, sampai akhirnya itu lah yang membuatnya bisa membedakan antara Putri Asseylum dengan Nana. Bahkan, hanya ia yang bisa dengan cepat membedakannya. Itu lah mengapa orang-orang Mars seperti Saazbaum menganggap mereka sudah selesai hanya dengan menembak mati Putri Asseylum di dalam mobilnya – tanpa sadar sama sekali bahwa itu palsu._

_Sampai mereka berlarut-larut dalam kesenangan dan tawa, barulah Slaine menanyakannya._

"_Ng.. Na, kenapa Putri Asseylum memanggilmu 'Nana'?" celetuk Slaine tiba-tiba._

_Nana terdiam lama. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri sudah menduga bahwa hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai pertanyaan ini datang. Jika yang lain mengiyakan saja dan mempunyai jawaban masing-masing bahwa 'Nana' adalah nama aslinya, maka mereka tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa. _

_Kelihatannya, jika ia tidak meminta Slaine menganggapnya sebagai teman, Slaine pun tidak akan menanyakan hal yang sepele seperti itu. Sepele, meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah singkatan._

"_Kau tahu, kan. Nana. Na-na," patah-patah, Nana menjelaskan. Senyum mengembang._

"_Memangnya apa.. Nana?" Slaine menoleh._

_Senyum Nana semakin lebar, namun Slaine juga tahu, bahwa itu hanyalah senyum untuk menutupi kesedihan semata. "Nana. Namae no Nai –_tanpa nama_."_

.

.

.

"Jadi, Nana itu artinya 'Tanpa Nama – Namae no Nai'?" Okisuke memastikan.

Seylum – atau Nana, bisa dibilang, menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Hanya Putri Asseylum dan Slaine yang mengetahui singkatan di balik namaku ini. Yang lainnya menurut-menurut saja. Lagipula, tidak pernah ada yang memandangku _seutuhnya_."

Saat itu Inaho ingin sekali memotong, tetapi ia menahan diri.

Mulai saat itu, mereka bertiga sepakat memanggilnya Nana saja.

.

.

.

Inaho benci kenyataan bahwa Slaine bisa bangun lebih pagi daripada dirinya. Dalam kegiatan sehari-hari yang tenang saja, Slaine bisa bangun dua jam lebih awal. Bagaimana jika malam saat Slaine dan Nana sudah tidur, Inaho dan Okisuke masih mengobrol.

Inaho tahu tiga kenyataan bersamaan. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Nana menahan diri untuk menyukainya. Kenyataan bahwa Nana sebelumnya menyukai Slaine. Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang, detik ini, Slaine ada di sini. Kelihatannya, itu sama buruknya jika tiba-tiba Putri Asseylum yang datang.

Bahkan ketika Okisuke sudah pamit untuk tidur dan menarik tirai yang menjadi sekat mereka berdua, Inaho masih memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ia menghela napas keras-keras. Slaine tidur di sebelahnya, tidur atau tidak, yang jelas tirai itu tidak pernah dibuka dan mereka berdua ogah melihat satu sama lain.

Sementara Nana ada di deret bilik yang berbeda. Rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit yang kecil, meskipun di kota tempat singgah ini juga tidak hanya mempunyai rumah sakit ini saja – dan beberapa rumah sakit jauh lebih besar dan mewah daripada rumah sakit ini – sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan ada kelompok kecil di lain tempat.

Rumah sakit yang mereka tinggali ini hanya dua lantai. Di setiap lantai ada beberapa ruangan, dan di setiap ruangan total ada sepuluh bilik yang masing-masing bilik hanya ditutupi oleh tirai hijau. Sepuluh bilik itu dibagi menjadi dua deret, masing-masing lima bilik. Satu deret menempel di dinding kanan, satunya lagi di dinding kiri.

.

.

.

"_Iya, Inaho. Dia bilang sendiri dia menyukai Slaine. Panjang umur tuh anak, baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul."_

"_Muncul di dunia ini berarti tidak panjang umur, Okisuke."_

.

.

.

Itu inti percakapannya dengan Okisuke semalam. Inaho menggeritkan gigi. Memang, sih, dapat juga dikatakan panjang umur. Bisa-bisanya setelah itu Slaine datang. Bisa-bisanya!

Jika Slaine bangun lebih pagi, pantas saja jika Nana kadangkala yang membangunkan dirinya. Pasti penghuni Mars memang sudah biasa bangun jam setengah dua pagi. Kemudian, mereka berdua akan berjalan-jalan lebih dulu. Sementara Okisuke akan membangunkan Inaho, dan barulah Inaho bangun, ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, dan keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Slaine dan Nana sudah pulang.

Muka Nana merah padam karena terlalu senang, rasanya seperti ingin salto. Berani jamin bahwa Nana sudah sangat dan sangat melupakannya. Melupakannya saat ia menyatakan perasaan hari itu. Dari awal, kemunculan Slaine memang membuatnya tersiksa.

Semakin hari wajah Inaho semakin kusut, itu sudah jelas. Okisuke menyadari itu, sehingga saat sarapan bersama, ia tiba-tiba saja mengusulkannya.

"Bagaimana jika siang ini kita berjalan-jalan melintasi kota?"

.

.

.

Inaho berjalan paling belakang, sementara Slaine, Nana, dan Okisuke berjalan beriringan. Matahari bersinar terik, sehingga Inaho yang pandangannya mengarah ke bawah justru fokus pada bayangan mereka bertiga yang panjang di belakang.

Oh. Hanya mereka berdua.

Oh.

Tunggu.

"Komori!" Inaho memanggil refleks.

Mereka bertiga berhenti, dan menatap Inaho. Slaine mengerutkan kening, melihat tampang Inaho yang pucat seakan habis melihat hantu. "Kenapa?"

Inaho menuding ke arah bayangan. Ke arah tempat kosong di belakang Slaine, yang seharusnya di sana ada bayangannya. Ia mengatur napas, mencoba tidak keluar dari karakternya. "Kamu tidak mempunyai bayangan," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Mengapa? Kamu siapa?"

Okisuke dan Nana membelalakkan mata melihat itu, kemudian mereka berpandangan bersamaan, tampang mereka seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sama.

"Apa?" tanya Inaho dan Slaine bersamaan. Inaho mendekat.

Nana menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Hei. Pernahkah Putri Asseylum _mati suri_?"

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya. Slaine yang terdiam. "Sebenarnya.. iya. Tapi ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima tembakan dua-tiga kali dari Saazbaum. Mungkin itu mati suri."

Okisuke yang menjelaskan kepada Inaho yang mengerutkan kening, jelas tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Saat Inaho kami temukan terbaring di tanah, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan ia masih bertidur sampai berhari-hari. Selama itu, ada hari di mana aku dan Nana melihat Putri Asseylum sedang berjalan tidak tentu arah. Kami berniat memanggilnya, tapi urung karena dia tidak mempunyai bayangan."

"Apakah itu berarti.."

Nana menganggukan kepala. "Kemungkinan besar, saat itu Putri Asseylum sedang mati suri. Namun jiwanya tidak ada di sini, sehingga ia hanya berjalan lurus seperti hantu yang gentayangan. Kalau kamu mungkin berbeda, Slaine."

"Berbeda maksudnya?" Slaine bertanya.

Okisuke membentuk angka dua dengan jarinya, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Anggaplah Putri Asseylum saat itu koma. Detak jantungnya masih terasa dengan jelas. Jiwanya ada di dunia nyata, namun ternyata ada sebagian raganya yang membawa fisiknya melayang-layang di tempat singgah ini."

Inaho melanjutkan, sebisanya. Setidaknya, ia ingin bisa menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Slaine di depan Nana. "Sementara mungkin kamu ini mati suri. Detak jantungmu berhenti, kalau pun ada berarti lemah sekali. Makanya jiwamu bisa ada di sini."

Semua berpandangan dengan tampang horror.

"Oh, ayolah," Slaine mengeluh begitu Okisuke mundur satu langkah. "Aku bukan hantu, oke? Kesadaranku penuh ada di sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu, sepertinya nanti ada saatnya aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku belum selesai dengan misiku."

"Misi –?"

"Misi melindungi Putri Asseylum, tentu saja," Slaine menatap ke arah Okisuke yang meminta penjelasan. Tampangnya seperti mengisyaratkan memangnya-misi-apa-lagi-selain-itu. Inaho menatap ke arah Nana, yang sedang membuang muka entah ke mana. Tanpa ia sadari, Okisuke sedang memandang mereka berdua diam-diam.

Inaho menghela napas dalam hati. Kenapa masa lalu mulai berdatangan bertubi-tubi, sih?

Padahal ia hanya ingin membuat _sebuah awal _saja.

.

.

.

Tepat jam setengah dua pagi, Slaine sudah otomatis duduk tegak seperti mesin, tampangnya biasa saja – benar-benar tidak seperti tampang orang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berdiri, melipatnya seperti biasa. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya membuka sedikit tirai untuk melihat keadaan bilik sebelah.

Inaho masih tidur. Pulas. Selimutnya jatuh. Tempat tidur berantakan. Slaine menghela napas. Kalau soal tidur, mungkin sifat mereka tertukar. Posisi tidur Inaho benar-benar seperti preman-preman yang memberantaki pasar. Biliknya berantakan, bantal berserakan, seperti kapal pecah saja. Tidak seperti ia yang tetap tenang.

Slaine menutup tirai itu, kemudian membuka tirai lainnya. Kali ini tidak mengarah ke bilik, tetapi ke ruangan kosong sebagai jeda supaya deret biliknya tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan deret bilik seberang. Deretan di mana bilik yang tirainya tertutup hanya satu, bilik yang persis di seberangnya. Bilik Nana.

Setelah itu, terdengar suara batuk. Slaine menoleh. Suara itu ada di seberang bilik Inaho. Tepatnya bilik milik Okisuke. Refleks saja, ia mendekat ke bilik itu dan membuka tirainya.

"Huwa!" terdengar teriakan.

"Sst, nanti Nana dan Orenjiro bangun, tahu," tukas Slaine memasang tampang tidak suka.

Okisuke mengatur napas, ia yang awalnya hendak menguap langsung batal. "Memangnya itu kebiasaanmu, membuka tirai dan melihat bilik orang lain tanpa permisi?"

"Kalau misalnya batuk itu adalah suara terakhirmu di dunia ini sebelum kemudian kamu mati mendadak karena serangan jantung, kamu mau aku terus menunggumu di depan bilik dan terus menerus menanyakan 'Permisi, boleh aku masuk?'?" sesuai kebiasaannya, seperti saat berdebat sengit dengan Inaho – Slaine menggunakan kalimat yang tandas.

Okisuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ia akhirnya membuang muka. "Sebentar. Kamu tunggu di sini, dan jangan bergerak."

"Hah? Memangnya kamu siap –"

Okisuke sudah keluar dari biliknya. Slaine ingin menyusul, tetapi ia menahan diri. Benar-benar kelemahannya, ia terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga menjadi ragu-ragu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap ada di dalam bilik Okisuke, dan memasang telinga kuat-kuat.

"Na? Sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Okisuke. Apa yang bocah itu mau?

"Sudah. Kenapa?" tirai terbuka, dan langkah Nana terdengar keluar dari biliknya. Slaine membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Okisuke selanjutnya. Biasanya, Nana akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Okisuke berdehem. "Begini. Slaine tidak bisa ikut, dia akan membantuku mengerjakan PR."

Mengerjakan PR – apa?! Tunggu. Kalau yang Okisuke maksud adalah kalimat kebohongan, maka dia benar-benar bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal itu. Slaine memang tidak bisa berbohong, hanya saja ia tahu kata-kata yang lebih pantas untuk digunakan supaya bisa mengecoh orang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan dengan Inaho saja? Sudah lama kalian tidak jalan-jalan, kan?" Okisuke mengangkat bahu. "Slaine sedang membangunkan Inaho. Sebentar lagi kalian bisa berjalan-jalan."

Slaine mengerutkan kening. _Jelas _maksud Okisuke itu adalah supaya Inaho bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Nana. Yah, memang sih, sejak ia muncul, Nana selalu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Ia kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang. Mungkin yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Nana adalah Inaho.

Begitu mendengar 'perintah tidak langsung' yang diarahkan kepadanya, Slaine tahu bahwa ia haruslah yang membangunkan Inaho. Ia langsung membuka tirai samping yang membuatnya dapat memasuki bilik Inaho dalam satu langkah kaki saja tanpa diketahui oleh dua orang di luar.

"O-Orenjiro," Slaine memanggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Wajar saja, sih. Salahnya ia yang membangunkannya dengan bisikan. Tetapi kalau ia berteriak, bisa-bisa harga dirinya di depan Nana hancur jika Nana mendengarnya.

Kelihatannya Okisuke menyadari itu. Ia lalu menganggukan kepala. "Oh, iya, Na, mau ke toko alat tulis di sebelah sebentar tidak? Aku tidak membawa buku dan pensil, jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan PR."

Slaine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendirian. Ckckck. Begitu terdengar suara pintu ruangan yang mulai terbuka dan menutup, dengan cepat Slaine menyambar bantal yang ada di lantai, dan dibantingnya bantal itu ke muka Inaho.

"Orenjiro! BANGUN!"

Inaho awalnya mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, namun begitu penglihatannya menjadi jelas dan melihat Slaine, ia langsung bangun dan megap-megap. "Ha? Kenapa?" tanyanya buru-buru. Ia menatap Slaine, dan wajahnya berubah tenang – kontras dengan penampilannya saat tidur tadi. "Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Kamu mau jalan-jalan dengan Nana tidak?"

"Eh?" Inaho yang baru bangun tidur, tentu saja otaknya masih belum dapat bekerja dengan baik. Ia bahkan mengatakan hal itu dengan nada lambat-lambat. "Ya?"

"Aku akan membantu Okisuke mengerjakan PR, jadi kamu menggantikanku jalan-jalan dengan Nana."

"Mengerjakan PR?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja skenarionya," Slaine menggaruk-garuk kepala kesal. "Nana sedang menemani Okisuke membeli alat tulis – mungkin mengambil, lebih tepatnya. Setelah itu, kamu akan berjalan-jalan dengan Nana mengitari kota, seperti sebelum aku datang, kan?"

Inaho mulai bangun terduduk, bersila. Ia memandangi Slaine. "Kok, kamu _tumben _baik?"

"Apaan? Aku juga masih tidak mengerti tujuan Okisuke, sih. Makanya, ikuti saja jalan ceritanya, kemudian aku akan mencecokinya dengan beribu pertanyaan ketika kalian berdua pergi. Lagipula, kamu dan Nana juga pasti punya urusan berdua."

Setelah itu, Slaine membuka tirai dan kembali ke biliknya. Inaho masih tidak mengerti. Apa sih, yang bisa dimengerti oleh orang yang baru bangun tidur dan dibanjiri berita seperti itu? Tetapi setelah itu, pintu terbuka.

"Kami pulang," ucap Okisuke.

Suara tirai dari bilik sebelah terdengar. "Selamat datang," jawab Slaine. "Inaho sudah menunggu dari tadi. Lebih baik cepat saja, sudah jam dua."

Inaho menelan ludah, sebelum kemudian ia membuka tirai. Ia menangkap mata Nana, sebelum kemudian bola mata kehijauan itu memalingkan muka. Mereka masih belum bisa bercakap-cakap dengan normal jika berdua. Meskipun ini murni ide Okisuke, tetapi Inaho harus melempar tatapan terimakasih kepada Slaine yang mau ikut serta terlibat.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan hanya pamit pun tidak, mereka berdua sudah berjalan beriringan keluar ruangan.

Okisuke langsung duduk saja di lantai. "Akhirnya," ia menggumam. "Semoga saja berjalan baik."

Tatapan Slaine mengarah ke bawah, menatap Okisuke yang meluruskan kakinya. Memangnya tidak kedinginan, ya, duduk di lantai begitu? "Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Slaine curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja menjelang kamu datang, mereka jadi tidak akur," kata Okisuke tidak benar. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, tetapi yang ia katakan seolah-olah kesannya mereka menjadi tidak akur gara-gara Slaine. Memang sih, kejadian itu ada menjelang Slaine datang, hanya saja tidak perlu dengan tata bahasa yang seperti itu.

Slaine mengerutkan kening, ekspresi seperti itu sudah bisa diduga oleh Okisuke. Tatapannya seolah tidak terima ia disalahkan karena ia merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" protesnya tidak rela dengan fakta itu.

"Bukan kamu yang _kenapa_," Okisuke menengahi. "Hanya saja, ada kaitannya denganmu. Bisa dikatakan, Inaho suka Nana, tapi Nana suka kamu. Seperti itu lah."

"Hah? Gampang amat anak itu jatuh cinta!" Slaine langsung meledak. "Dia juga suka sama Putri Asseylum, kan? Mau mendobel?"

"Bukan seperti itu tahu. Lagipula, Inaho sudah menerima fakta soal kamu dengan Putri Asseylum, tahu – aku bisa membaca ekspresinya yang minder kalau membicarakan pengabdianmu kepada Putri Asseylum dan kesetiaanmu yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan," Okisuke menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

Slaine semakin mengerutkan kening, ia benar-benar bingung menghadapi orang-orang Bumi, yang meskipun ia berasal dari Bumi, hanya saja kepribadiannya sudah terpengaruh lingkungan Mars. "Kenapa orang Bumi sempat-sempatnya memikirkan urusan seperti itu, sih?"

"Slaine, kamu kan dari Bumi," Okisuke memotong, protes. "Lagipula, urusan yang kamu maksud itu urusan jatuh cinta di situasi yang tidak semestinya? Memangnya kamu tidak?"

"Memangnya aku apa?"

"Menyukai Putri Asseylum lah. Kamu suka kan?"

Muka Slaine memerah. Ia duduk di depan Okisuke. "Persoalannya bukan begitu! Hanya saja, Orenjiro mengalami peristiwa jatuh hati, kan, di tengah-tengah perang. Hatiku sudah tertambat kepada beliau sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tahu!"

"Oh, waw. Seperti kata Inaho, kamu memang melankolis."

Slaine kehabisan kata-kata, giliran ia yang kalah dengan tanggapan Okisuke sekarang. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah lain. "Tempat singgah ini seperti nyata," gumamnya, membuat pembicaraan baru.

"Maka dari itulah," Okisuke mengangkat bahu. "Banyak perasaan di mana-mana. Karena itu kita bantu Inaho mewujudkan perasaan ingin membuat _sebuah awal _dengan Nana, di dunia ini."

.

.

.

"Inaho, apa kamu kedinginan?" karena selama bermenit-menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya Nana yang memutuskan untuk mengalah dan berbicara duluan.

Inaho menggelengkan kepala, merasa canggung. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu," Inaho menatap ke arah Nana, ia menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya berpikir apakah kamu tidak apa-apa jika aku menggantikan Slaine saat ini."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kamu menggantikannya, kok," Nana tersenyum sopan. "Kamu, ya, kamu. Slaine itu Slaine. Tidak ada pengganti, karena kalian berdua itu sama sekali tidak mirip. Kalau bertemu, kalian perang mulut terus, kan?"

Ukh, Inaho tidak suka mengakuinya, tetapi itu memang benar. Yah, lebih baik mengakui bahwa setiap mereka bertemu pasti berdebat, daripada harus mengakui kebohongan seperti setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti mereka akan melepas rindu. Tidak mungkin, maaf saja ya.

Inaho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Begitu, ya," katanya, tetap memasang tampang tenang.

Kemudian suasana hening lagi. Nana menoleh. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan denganku?" tanyanya langsung. "Sejak Okisuke mengajakku bicara, aku sudah tahu bahwa ada hal yang kalian bertiga rencanakan."

'Kalian bertiga'? Yang benar saja.

Sejak awal ini hanya rencana tunggal milik Okisuke. Kemudian Okisuke menggeret Slaine supaya Slaine menurut saja dengan rencananya – Inaho berani jamin pasti kejadian seperti itulah yang terjadi selama dia tertidur. Kemudian ia hanyalah korban di balik peristiwa ini. Oke, ia korban yang diuntungkan.

"Na," Inaho mengatakan itu sambil menarik napas. "Kamu menyukai Slaine, kan."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Sudah jelas karena Inaho sama sekali tidak memberikan kata tanya di belakangnya. Sementara Nana terdiam. Skak mat. Mana bisa ia menjawab seperti itu.

"Be-begitulah," Nana menjawab, tatapannya menunduk. Ia menendang-nendang kerikil di hadapannya.

"Slaine itu.. dia hanya mati suri kan. Dia masih tidak mempunyai bayangan sampai sekarang, berarti dia masih hidup di dunia nyata. Dia hanya ada di ambang-ambang saja," Inaho mulai memaparkan. "Apabila suatu saat dia menghilang lagi, kau akan terus menunggunya?"

Nana tertawa kecil. "Apa kamu lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan, di hari saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku di sini karena aku menunggumu, Inaho."

Inaho menelan ludah. Benar juga. "Apakah kau akan memikirkanku jika suatu saat ia pergi dan kamu merasa sepi?" tanya Inaho. Ia memasang tampang tidak bersalah, Okisuke pernah menasehatinya dulu. Pasanglah muka seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, dengan begitu lawan bicaramu akan merasa bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Nana ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Jika iya," Nana menjawab. "Kenapa?"

.

.

"_Kalau memang iya, apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?"_

.

.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, kalimat berkilah dari Nana justru mengingatkannya kepada jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Slaine di dunia nyata, sih? Yah, bahasanya memang mirip, sih. Inaho menggelengkan kepala cepat dalam hati. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain sekarang.

"Tidak," Inaho mengangkat bahu.

Nana menghela napas. "Apa kamu mau, jika hanya kujadikan pelampiasan saja? Kenapa orang Bumi hanya menginginkan hal itu? Seolah-olah harga diri mereka jadi tidak berarti, jika sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang."

Tumben-tumbennya Nana menjelaskan panjang lebar.

.

.

"_Inaho, kamu sudah berubah, ya. Sepertinya dulu kamu tidak pernah membuat dirimu sendiri serendah ini, deh."_

.

.

Sekarang, ia jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh Okisuke. Perkataan Nana ada benarnya juga, meskipun jika Inaho mengakui, sama saja ia membuka aibnya sendiri. Ia butuh kalimat yang jika ia ucapkan tidak merugikan pihaknya.

"Kupikir, itu tidak bisa disebut pelampiasan, apabila kamu baru akan memikirkanku jika kemudian Slaine pergi," Inaho mulai angkat bicara. "Kau tahu pepatah, suka karena terbiasa. Kau hanya akan menyadari bahwa orang itu selalu ada, saat dia pergi."

Nana tertawa, ia mulai melangkah cepat di depan, dan berputar satu kali. Inaho menyukainya.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mengetahui," sambung Inaho, nadanya berubah serius.

"Mengetahui apa?" akhirnya, Nana berhenti berjalan. Begitupula Inaho, ia melangkah beberapa kali lagi untuk menyejajarkan langkah.

"Meskipun ini di dunia yang _tidak asli_," Inaho menatap dalam-dalam ke arah matanya, sementara Nana membalas, mencari kepastian di setiap sudut mata merah kecoklatan Inaho. "Tapi perasaanku kepadamu ini _nyata_."

Nana memasang senyum, ia menggigit bibir. "Terimakasih Inaho," katanya, dan Inaho bisa menangkap tanda-tanda keluluhan dalam suaranya. Suara itu terulang lagi. "Terimakasih."

Inaho menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo, pulang."

Tidak ada kepuasan, tidak ada penyesalan. Yang ada hanyalah keduanya, dan perasaan itu benar-benar berbeda. Memang Inaho tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa, yang terpenting hanyalah bahwa mereka bisa bercakap-cakap seperti biasa.

Apakah ini awal? Inaho tidak tahu. Yang jelas, awal atau tidak, tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar memastikan kapan itu semua _dimulai_.

.

.

.

Slaine dan Okisuke sudah terlihat lebih akrab. Sepertinya mereka habis berdebat, Inaho hanya menyimpulkan dalam hati. Orang yang pernah bertengkar akan merasa mereka lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya.

"Halo," Inaho hanya menyapa mereka berdua, yang saling mengobrol hal-hal kecil di luar gedung rumah sakit. "Sedang apa kalian?"

Okisuke menuding Slaine. "Anak ini tidak tahan di dalam ruangan terus menerus. Mungkin memang sejak lahir bakatnya sebagai pekerja lapangan."

Slaine memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar Okisuke, sehingga ia tidak perlu membuang energi untuk membantahnya. Apabila diteruskan, bisa-bisa mereka akan terus berdebat dan berperang, seperti yang sudah ratusan kali tadi dilakukan. Apa-apa yang dilakukan, mereka akan saling menyeletuk, dan jadilah perdebatan sengit.

"Tunggu," Inaho melihat sesuatu berpedar di dalam tubuh Slaine. "Komori, hanya perasaanku saja atau kau menjadi bercahaya?"

Slaine kelihatannya juga menyadarinya. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai bersinar-sinar. "Tunggu – ini kenapa?" tanyanya mulai panik.

"Apakah kamu akan pergi dari dunia ini dan ke alam setelahnya?" Nana tidak sanggup berpikir lagi selain itu. "Tapi kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kamu mengucapkan suatu sandi?"

"Tidak," Okisuke menggelengkan kepala. Sementara mereka mengobrol, tubuh Slaine menjadi semakin terang. "Pergi ke alam setelah ini tidak bisa mendadak dan dramatis begini. Harus ada keputusan bulat luar dalam, dan akan menghilang begitu saja. Bukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba, kecuali kalau kamu merencanakannya dan pura-pura panik, Slaine."

"Yang benar saja, sejak kapan aku punya bakat akting untuk melakukan ini?"

"Siapa tahu kau menyembunyikan selama ini dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk ini."

"Tunggu sebentar," Nana menyela, sebelum kemudian mereka berdua siap untuk berdebat lebih lanjut. "Bukankah Slaine itu bukan warga tempat singgah? Raganya masih di dunia nyata, kan? Bukannya jika kemudian kesadaran di raganya yang ada di dunia nyata kembali, apakah itu artinya ia menghilang tiba-tiba dengan cara seperti ini?"

Inaho teringat sesuatu. "Bisa juga seperti itu," katanya tiba-tiba. "Karena saat pertama kali Slaine muncul, sosoknya juga dipenuhi cahaya-cahaya."

Slaine membelalakkan mata. "Jadi?" ia mencoba menagih kesimpulan.

Namun justru tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Sepertinya.." Nana terdiam lama. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya, Putri Asseylum tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Pantas bayanganmu tidak ada. Berarti benar, kamu hanya mati suri saja, Slaine."

Okisuke melambaikan tangan. "Selamat kembali ke sana," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Jangan lupa titip salam kepada semua orang yang nanti kamu temui di dunia sana, ya. Kemudian apapun yang terjadi soal perang, ingatlah saja selalu ambil jalan terbaik."

"Yang benar saja," Slaine menukas, tetapi ia masih membelalak.

Inaho memasang senyum. Ia menatap Slaine yang masih setengah tidak bisa mempercayainya. Begitu sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya, ia pun menatap balik ke arah Inaho. Inaho seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkannya.

Kemudian seakan batinnya sudah sepakat dengan kalimat yang sedang ia atur di kepala, Inaho menghela napas dan mengangkat kepala menatapnya.

"Selama aku akan membuat _awal yang baru _di sini..," Inaho mengerlingkan kepala menatap Nana – dan Nana memasang senyum meledek untuk membalas – kemudian ia menatap Slaine lagi. "Kamu hutang cerita kepadaku soal _kisah perjalanan _mu dengan Seylum-san, yang pastinya akan kamu buat setelah ini," Inaho memasang senyum.

"Nah, nah, Inaho, jangan melankolis," potong Okisuke mengeluh. "Sudah cukup aku menghadapi kemelankolisan Slaine."

Inaho hanya menatap Okisuke dan tertawa tertahan. Kemudian ia menatap Slaine lagi, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Jaga diri baik-baik," untuk pertama kalinya, ia memberikan nasihat – meskipun itu cuma-cuma – kepada Slaine. "Komori."

Slaine membalasnya. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Tentu saja, Orenjiro."

Tidak ada dua detik setelah itu, cahaya menelannya, dan Slaine menghilang.

.

.

.

Yang dilihat Slaine saat itu, hanyalah gelap. Bukannya seharusnya ia kembali ke dunia nyata?

Begitu indera pendengarannya mulai berfungsi, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara-suara alamiah yang sebagaimana tercipta di rumah sakit. Apakah ini di rumah sakit? Oh, ataukah ini di klinik darurat, tempat orang-orang yang terluka karena perang dirawat?

Saat oraknya masih memproses segala sesuatu, mau juga akhirnya matanya bergerak. Akhirnya, Slaine setengah mati mencoba untuk membuka mata. Silau. Apakah surga memang biasanya sesilau ini? Oke, dia melankolis, jadi wajarlah jika yang ia pikirkan adalah itu.

Kemudian akhirnya matanya bisa bertahan juga untuk terus terbuka, walaupun masih sipit. Yang ia tatap adalah langit-langit klinik yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ternyata benar, ini adalah klinik darurat. Bukan karena ia sering penyakitan sehingga kenal dekat dengan tempat ini, namun saat Putri Asseylum koma, ia hampir setiap saat menyempatkan diri menjenguk.

Oh, iya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Putri Asseylum..

"Slaine!"

.. ternyata di sini. Panjang umur – kalau dua kata itu digunakan untuk di dunia nyata ini, sepertinya wajar-wajar saja. Justru pantas malah. Tidak seperti Inaho dan Okisuke yang menggunakan kata itu di dunia semu sana.

Belum sempat menarik nafas di dunia sana, Slaine langsung merasakan tubuhnya dihujani pelukan oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Kupikir kamu sudah mati. Kamu tidak sadar berhari-hari, aku masih terus menunggu di sini. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Putri Asseylum. Slaine memandanginya dalam diam.

"Banyak," jawabnya. "Banyak hal terjadi, namun itu hanyalah pembahasan lalu. Mari _mengulang_ _dari_ _awal_, Putri Asseylum, sebelum kemudian kamu menceritakan kepadaku ini di mana, dan situasi di luar seperti apa."

Putri Asseylum membesarkan bola matanya, sebelum kemudian matanya yang hijau itu memacarkan sinar lembut, dan mulutnya membentuk senyuman. "Kau tahu, Slaine, _mengulangi suatu awal _itu lebih bagus daripada usulmu."

Slaine tersenyum membalas. Kali ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menyetujui apa sanggahan tuan putri yang dijunjungnya itu. Ia memulai sederet kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan dengan anggukan terlebih dahulu. "Apapun. Apapun untukmu, Putri Asseylum."

.

.

.

Inaho memandangi Nana, yang menatapnya. Menunggu.

"Kau dan aku," kata Inaho, pembawaannya tenang terkendali. "– akan membuat _awal_ bersama."

Nana tersenyum. Di dalam tatapannya, ia bisa melihat giliran Inaho yang menunggu sesuatu dari nya. Akhirnya, ia hanya menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, tanda ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Sampai saat Nana bisa memastikan momen pas di mana Inaho _benar-benar _menginginkan kepastian darinya, barulah ia mengangguk. Ia menganggukan kepala.

Mereka. Di tempat singgah ini, di sini. Di duna ini.

Di _awal _ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>:

Sebelumnya Kaori ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Challenge ini akhirnya selesai di hari deadline orz Kaori ngetik ini gitu aja, maafkan soal kenggakjelasan nya. Asal 10k words ini lunas, Kaori udah bangga banget hohoho '^')9

Akhir kata_, review_?

_I know you're in there_;3

.

**Kao**ru Ishinomo**ri**, as known as **Kaori**.


End file.
